


Take Your Shot

by lawofavgs



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawofavgs/pseuds/lawofavgs
Summary: He asked Ginny to marry him.
Here, in front of most of her teammates at a ridiculous Christmas party, he got down on one knee, presented a stupidly large ring, and asked for her hand in marriage. They’d only just gotten together a few months ago, near the end of the season. Apparently, that was enough time for him to do something as idiotic as ask the most amazing woman in the world to marry him.





	

He asked Ginny to marry him.

Here, in front of most of her teammates at a ridiculous Christmas party, he got down on one knee, presented a stupidly large ring, and asked for her hand in marriage. They’d only just gotten together a few months ago, near the end of the season. Apparently, that was enough time for him to do something as idiotic as ask the most amazing woman in the world to marry him.

(Mike knows better than anyone how life can change in the span of a few months.)

The room is almost completely silent, aside from Bing Crosby crooning in the background through the Sanders’ surround sound system. Sonny’s got a hand clapped over his mouth while Duarte smirks that infuriating smirk of his. Ellis, Melky, and Hinkley are whispering to each other in the corner (no wonder they’ve earned the nickname ‘The Three Stooges’. Joined at the hip even while their spouses putter around.)

And Ginny? Ginny looks like all the blood has rushed out of her face. Mouth open, eyes wide, ready to bolt for the closet exit. He’s looking at her like she holds his world in her hands. He just looks so happy and excited and ready for the world to know what they are to each other.

Poor bastard is about to get crushed.

It happens in slow motion, Ginny tugging his elbow until he stands, quickly ushering him out of the living room and away from the rest of the Padres and their loved ones. And as the party kicks back to life, everyone gossiping about what just happened, Mike’s heart starts beating again.

For a brief, horrifying moment, he had imagined what would have happened if Ginny said yes to tech boy. The resulting feeling, crushing in his chest, was enough to knock the breath out of him. If she had said yes, if he had to watch her get engaged to some other guy, marry him and move on in life…Mike throws back the rest of his scotch to erase the thought.

It’s not long before tech boy is practically sneaking out, subtly thanking Evelyn for her hospitality. In turn, Evelyn grabs a couple bottles of beer before disappearing back the way Casey came from. Girl talk, no doubt.

He convinces himself he’s not going to go to her. Evelyn can handle things and the last thing Ginny needs is him sticking his nose in her business. Almost manages to follow through until he sees Evelyn come back to the party, no Ginny in sight.

As soon as he’s sure no one is watching him, his ducks out with two bottles of beer in hand. He opens door after door until he finds a guest room, Ginny propped up against the headboard.

“I’d ask if you’re hiding in your room, but it can’t be yours. No posters of me on the walls,” he jokes, pleased when it has the desired effect of her laughter. She reaches a hand out and he passes her the new bottle, watching her bring it to her lips and take a long pull.

“One of these days, you’re going to get it through your thick skull that I didn’t have your poster on my wall, Old Man.”

He snorts his disbelief before gesturing to the spot beside her, waiting for her consent before climbing in next to her. He sees her belongings dotting the room and realizes this really _is_ her room at the Sanders’ home. It makes him happy knowing that she has family here, people she can go to and call her own. He knows how important that is.

“How you doing, rookie?”

She sighs, picking at the label on her bottle. “Shitty. I figured he was a little more invested in things than I was, but I didn’t see that coming.”

“You’re not responsible for anyone else’s feelings, Baker. You’re not to blame here. Besides, what kind of an idiot asks a girl to marry him after three months in front of all her friends? Guy was just asking for it.”

“We were good together, you know? He’s kind and attentive. It was nice, someone wanting me as a person as opposed to a ball player,” she replies, revealing her emotions to the top of her bottle before taking another sip.

Mike winces, trying to remember the invisible line between them before answering. He knows what he wants to say. He wants to spill his pathetic feelings all over the place, make sure he never has to see another guy propose to her again. Except he doesn’t get to say that, not while they’re still teammates and she doesn’t want to have ‘the talk’.

“Anyone who meets you and doesn’t fall for you, all of you, is an idiot. You’ll have no problem finding a guy who sees past the public persona.” Now it’s his turn to address his beer bottle instead of her. It was still a lot to admit to, but at least he has a level of deniability. He can feel her eyes on him, pulling a blush from his skin that has nothing to do with the small amount of alcohol he’s had.

“I’m sorry about you and Rachel,” she offers, switching gears to get the focus off of her.

He snorts out a laugh, tapping his bottle against hers. “Yeah, well…it takes more than sheer will and stubbornness to keep a relationship going. Sometimes the familiar is just less scary than the new, but that’s not going to sustain things.”

It isn’t until the words are out that he realizes the implication of them. He hears her quick intake of breath, suddenly aware of where they are and who they are.

Setting his beer down on the side table, Mike scrubs a hand over her face and tugs at his beard. “Gin….”

“We should get back,” she interrupts, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and disappearing out the door.

She spends the rest of the party pointedly ignoring him, joking with the rest of the guys about the ill-fated proposal. The running joke of the night sees random teammates dropping down to one knee, dramatically declaring their love and begging Ginny to marry them. She laughs, louder than the Christmas music and sounding even sweeter. By the time it’s Butch’s turn (he offers her a dowry of used batting gloves and half a tub of Double Bubble), Mike decides to call it a night. He says his goodbyes to the team, thanks Evelyn for yet another great party after dropping a kiss on her cheek, and catches Ginny’s eyes one last time before heading out the door.

What he doesn’t expect, an hour later, is Ginny Baker showing up on his doorstep.

“It was because of you.”

Mike blinks at her, confused, mind racing for what the hell she could be referring to. “Baker….”

“How am I supposed to have a relationship with someone when there’s…you!? I mean, obviously I wouldn’t have agreed to marry him, but still!”

“I thought we weren’t talking about it,” he points out, even as his heart thunders in his chest.

“Then let’s not talk.” With those four words, she steps into him, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him in. The feel of her ridiculously soft, full lips over his nearly sends him to his knees. In response, he wraps his arms around her and tugs her to him tightly. He kicks at the door to close it before walking them further into his house.

“Gin, are you sure? It’s been a crazy day for you,” he asks between kisses. He really should stop. Should put a little bit of distance between them so they can both think straight and make good life choices. Except he can’t seem to force himself to take a step back from her orbit.

“No talking,” she responds before trailing her lips over his ear and down the bare skin on the side of his neck.

He maneuvers her face to look into her eyes. “Oh no, that’s not going to work. I wanna hear you, Baker. I wanna hear you ask for what you want. I want you to beg for me. I want you to say my name.”

“Mike,” she whines, already fulfilling one of his requests while she rolls her hips against his hard on. Shit, he’s at full mast already. If he doesn’t calm himself the fuck down, he’s going to embarrass himself. Taking a step back, he holds out his hand and smiles at her. The feel of her warm hand slipping into his shouldn’t rock him the way it does, but his feelings with regards to her have never been rational. A gentle tug has her following him up the stairs to his bedroom.

She mercifully remains silent about his larger-than-life Lawson portrait (though he’s sure he’ll hear it from her later), leading her up the final flight and into his room. He shouldn’t feel nervous, like a hapless virgin about to have his first experience. But this feels…important. Monumental. Life-changing.

And Ginny, fucking Ginny Baker, probably just as nervous as him, covers it with a smile as she hops onto his bed. The sight alone of her stretched out over his sheets could end him. When she moves for her blouse, he shakes off the stupor he’s in and tackles her into the mattress. Her laughter lights him up as he swats her hands away, pulling her top up and over her head himself. The rich purple fabric of her bra against her soft brown skin has him groaning. He leans over her, mouthing at her through the bra, listening to her intakes of breath. Her fingers scratch over his scalp, her satisfied hums reverberating through her chest and into him.

“Mike,” she moans, grip on him tightening. “Take off my bra.”

God, she’s actually doing it: using her voice and driving him insane. He flicks the clasp of her bra open with one hand, a move he’s perfected over the years. A move he only wants to use on one woman again, the woman underneath him. Tossing the material, he gets his mouth on her newly bare skin, tongue circling her nipple. His eyes lock onto hers, feeling a rush of arousal at the connection he’s felt with her for so long.

He switches sides, letting one big palm settle over the abandoned breast. Feeling the wetness he left behind makes him pulse inside his sweats. He hums into her skin, lightly teething and sucking, relishing in her moans. Once her hips start flexing, trapped under his bulk, he knows it’s time to move it along.

“Where do you want my mouth next, Gin? Hmm? Want me to kiss you? Want me to bite your neck? Tell me, sweetheart.”

He watches her falter, starting to speak before words fail her. He pulls back enough and waits for her to catch her breath before she yanks him back in. “Kiss me, Mike, please.”

As if he could refuse her anything, he dives back in, drawing her lower lip into his mouth. At her gasp, he slips his tongue in to run against hers. God, he could kiss her forever. He slows it down, gives himself a chance to get control of himself. He wants this to last. He’s so focused, he doesn’t realize she’s stripping him of his t-shirt until it interrupts their kisses. The blue fabric flies across the room, hitting the ground just as Ginny gets her hands on his sweats.

“Eager much?” he asks the skin of her throat, allowing her to push them down his hips. His cock bounces obscenely between them, tapping her hip bone. He wants nothing more than to rut against her, run the head of him over her wet slit until she’s desperate for him, slide into her nice and slow. He also knows things will end far too soon for his liking if he does that and he’s not ready for it to be over.

Instead, he moves down her body, places worshipping kisses over her collarbones, sternum, and stomach. His fingers find her jeans and pop the button deftly, easing the zipper down and bringing the denim down her legs. He allows himself a moment to enjoy the purple panties covering that last part of her body from him. Groaning at the evidence of how wet she already is for him, he uses his teeth to bring the panties down and off. There are so many things he adores about Ginny, but the half laugh/half moan she lets out at his ministrations has shot up the list.

Pulling himself back up, he drops onto his stomach and spreads her thighs wide for him. Fuck, she’s glistening, slick down her perfect thighs. He can’t help but kiss and run his tongue up her wet skin, moaning at the hint of taste. The second he gets to her pussy, her legs try to close up around his head. Nope, that won’t do. He shoulders her back open, tracing his tongue up her center, circling her clit and giving it a quick suck before pulling away. Her hips chase his mouth wantonly.

“Do you want my mouth on your clit, baby? Or do you want me to fill you up with my fingers?”

He hears her bite off a curse before answering. “B-fuck, both.”

The grin he presses against her thigh is devious. Hovering over her, he breathes out, “Greedy girl.”

His tongue finds her clit, circling and sucking, tracing over her while his fingers slide home. He varies his thrusts, speed and depth, attuned to her reactions. She’s damn-near soaking him, his chin and hand covered with her.

If he could stay here, in this bed with this woman, he wouldn’t have a single complaint.

He begins to hum and moan against her, twisting his fingers to find the spot that has her screaming. It takes a moment to get through his lust-fogged brain, but he realizes she’s chanting his name. Fuck, what in life has he ever done to deserve this?

It doesn’t take long before her muscles are fluttering around him, pulling him in as she lets out a moan and soaks his palm. Her fingers dig into his hair, body frozen in ecstasy. Ecstasy that he gave her. Damn, he can get addicted to this.  

“Mike, please, please, fuck me,” she pleads over him, giving him gentle yanks to spur his movement on. He sinks his teeth into the meat of her thigh, dragging his tongue over the ring to sooth the pain. He flops across his bed, fingers frantic for a condom. It rolls on easy, given his shaking fingers. He moves back to her, pinching her nipple in one hand, enjoying her gasp.

“How do you want it, Gin? Do you want me on top? I could take you from behind, slap that gorgeous ass of yours?” He drags his lips over her shoulder and up her neck. Without warning, she flips him onto his back, pulling a guttural groan from him. She smiles down at him, sexy and powerful and smug. It’s the hottest look he’s ever seen.

Lifting herself up, she grabs his cock, running her fingers over him lightly before lining him up with her entrance. He can feel her heat through the latex and it has him bucking up. He forces himself to remain still as she sinks down over him. He watches his length disappear into her inch-by-inch, fists clenching to maintain self-control.

“Mike, you’re so big,” she coos as he bottoms out inside her. Her chest rises and falls rapidly, hips rolling. He allows his hands to grip her waist, fingers digging into her pliant flesh.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, baby. You look so good riding me.” One hand slides up to knead her breast while he brings the other to his mouth, wetting his fingers before rubbing at her clit. He’s rewarded with a throaty moan.

He watches her work herself up and down his cock, head thrown back in pleasure. Doubling his efforts over her clit, he feels her start to clench around him, a steady stream of his name and curses falling from her lips.

“Yes baby, yes, fuck, you feel so good coming around my cock. Ginny, I’m gonna…fuuuuck!” His yell echoes against the glass walls of the room. Pulling her down to him, he slides his lips over hers. The slow languid kisses bring him back down to earth. She eases off of him, not breaking contact with his mouth.

“Hang on, wait, wait, I need to,” he starts with a laugh, fumbling to get the condom off and rolling over to dispose of it. He pulls her back into his side, resuming the slow make-out session.

“Promise me something?” she mutters against his lips.

“Anything.” And he means it.

“Promise you won’t propose in three months in front of all of our teammates?”

He barks out a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “I promise. Four months, and only with front office staff present. Maybe clubbies.”

He’s rewarded with a pinch to his side, and he wrestles with her until she’s pinned underneath him.

And maybe he kind of understands tech boy’s impulse to marry her, but he can wait.


End file.
